


until the sun sets, and after

by nicolorenaldigenovia



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Acting Like a Married Couple, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolorenaldigenovia/pseuds/nicolorenaldigenovia
Summary: When Yusuf celebrated his 34th birthday, Nicky had procured a small meal for them together, and watched the sunset together.Now when Nicky sees the sunset, he thinks of that time, so many years ago.They’ve shared many sunsets since, beautiful and fitting, for someone born during the summer solstice.***or the one where nicky celebrates joe's birthday
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	until the sun sets, and after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shatterthefragments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterthefragments/gifts).



> Dedicated to the wonderful shatterthefragments! 
> 
> Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I didn't get this to you earlier, but I wanted to surprise you. Thank you so much for being so generous with your time and kindness when it came to all my work. You truly are, my favourite reader, and it's wild that I see so much of you, and you never seem to fail to continue to be sweet and kind! 
> 
> I hope you like this one.
> 
> ***
> 
> also on tumblr [here](https://theyusufalkaysani.tumblr.com/post/644236380530163712/until-the-sun-sets-and-after-read-on-ao3-here).

They don’t really celebrate birthdays anymore.

But to say they don’t remember their birthdays would be completely untrue.

Nicky remembers everything about Yusuf. About him and Yusuf, together. It might have been centuries since, but he has a distinct memory of the first time they held each other in comfort, instead of violence. It was late at night, and Yusuf had been plagued by the nightmares of the pillage and destruction around them. Nicky too, but Yusuf’s nightmares had always, and still remained to be, much more volatile.

He held him, cautiously, and when Yusuf pressed closer, just like when he first extended his hand in peace, Nicky went with it, and thinking back, Nicky may have loved him then.

When Yusuf celebrated his 34th birthday, Nicky had procured a small meal for them together, and watched the sunset together.

Now when Nicky sees the sunset, he thinks of that time, so many years ago.

He thinks of birthdays. He thinks of Yusuf.

They’ve shared many sunsets since, beautiful and fitting, for someone born during the summer solstice.

“Is he really born June 20th?” Nile had asked a year after joining their family, watching as his beloved Yusuf made his way through their safehouse in Germany, muttering and humming “it’s your fuckin’ birthday,” to himself, thanks to Nile introducing it to him. He was even, probably, listening to that very song at that moment, having hijacked Nile’s headphones and iPod.

“He’s born during the summer solstice. Eventually, the world and perception of calendar and time progressed and now there’s a date for it. Makes it easier for us,” he had replied, and Nile grinned.

“Lemme guess, you’re born Winter Solstice?” she asked, and Nicky gasped.  
  
“How’d you know!?”

She had been greatly upset when she realized that he had been messing with her, with his birthday just two months after Yusuf’s, nowhere near Winter Solstice. But that’s what she got for introducing his husband to that awful Drake birthday song.

It’s been a few years then, and this time, it’s just him and Yusuf, and he’s been awake for a few hours now, preparing breakfast, preparing coffee, readying it for the ibrik.

Letting his beloved sleep in, smiling when he hears him snoring all the way from the kitchen. Nicky had tire him out after all, as an early birthday present.

Soon, though, he hears the tell-tale signs of his beloved dragging himself out of bed.

“Nicolò, why am I not being kissed awake for my birthday?” Yusuf whines, and Nicky meets him then, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, kissing him softly once, and then again, but this time a little deeper.

“Happy birthday, my dear heart,” Nicolo whispers against his lips, smiling at him, and Yusuf gives him a sleepy smile, hands settling on his waist and pulling him close.

“Mmm…thank you, love. Breakfast?” he asks, before leaning in for another kiss, and Nicky laughs softly.   
  


“Ready and waiting, heart,” he says, and Yusuf shakes his head then, smirking.

“Not that kind of breakfast,” he starts, his kisses continuing, trailing at his jaw now, and Nicky just raises an eyebrow, pulling back to look at him, tilting his head.

Then he smiles.

“As I said, Yusuf. Ready and waiting, my love.”

Yusuf throws his head back then in laughter, and grins.

“Long day ahead planned for me?” he asks, and Nicky smiles, hugging him.

“Until the sun sets, and after, heart.”


End file.
